dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline (LOTSG)
The events of Legend of the Saiyan God span over 5 Million years and two separate universes. The multiverse structure of LOTSG doesn't fit with the Canon one. In addition Universe-K and Universe-Z (The universe that Kaestos originates from and the one holding Goku and the Z-Warriors respectively) are known to have time differences. While one hour in Universe-K is equivalent to one hour in Universe-Z an outside observer would notice that Universe-K seems "sped up" in comparison to observing Universe-A; as a result, Age 829 in Universe-K takes place roughly two years before Age 780 in Universe-Z. It is unknown if Universe-G and Universe-C (Which hold Gowasu and Champa respectively) have similar time differences. Events of Universe-K 'Age 730' Bruse's father is born. 'Age 731' Mathazar's father is born. 'Age 732' Bruse's mother is born. 'Age 737' Planet Vegeta is destroyed by a meteor shower, with the asteroids being durable enough to withstand the Saiyan attempts to destroy the field. Only a handful of Saiyans remain, with Kaestos' grandfather among them and settling on Earth with his future mate not far behind. 'Age 763' Zero is born on Planet Frost with an unusually high power level. 'Age 771' Bruse is born in March, Chaya is born in June. 'Age 772' Mathazar is born. 'Age 774 ' Zero, at 11 years old, kills the previous leaders of the World Trade Organization and assumes leadership of the galactic power. 'Age 785' The second iteration of the Z-Warriors is formed from the strongest fighters on the planet, with 3 Saiyans being among their numbers along with 2 Namekians and 4 incredibly strong humans. Each of the Z-Warriors holds extremely high power levels and the humans are able to use a technique similar to Kaio-Ken to augment their power at least 5 times. The strongest humans are able to keep up with the Saiyans and Namekians. 'Age 800' Zero sends an elite battalion to secure Earth, however, they are beaten back with only a few returning by the Z-Warriors of that era, which includes Kaestos' parents and Mathazar. 'Age 803' Kaestos is born in his parent's home and is noted to have incredible power and potential by the world's current Kami. 'Age 807' At 4 years old Kaestos begins training with his parents. 'Age 810' The Z-Warriors welcome Kaestos into their fold as the first of the 3rd generation. 'Age 813' Kaestos' parents fight and destroy an Android threat at the cost of their lives, resulting in him transforming into a Super Saiyan from the grief and being semi-adopted by Mathazar, who was considered a brother by his father. 'Age 816' All Z-Warriors, which at this time only include Saiyans or Saiyan Hybrids, have attained Super Saiyan 2; Kaestos is excluded as he doesn't have the appropriate trigger. Instead, he trains twice as hard and masters the initial state and mitigates some of the flaws in the Grade Two and Grade Three power increases to compensate. Kaestos manages to keep up with the others because of this, despite not having access to Super Saiyan 2. 'Age 820' A second invasion led by Zero by the Galactic Trade Organization begins, which results in Zero wearing down the Z-Warriors with his elite forces before killing all but Kaestos. Kaestos attains both Super Saiyan 2 and 3 just before his fight against Zero due to being taunted by the tyrant with the mutilated corpses of the Z-Warriors, along with directly seeing Mathazar nearly killed by Zero. As Mathazar fades he makes Kaestos promise to continue protecting Earth, with Kaestos vowing to do so. 'Age 823' Kaestos spends the better part of 3 years mastering his new transformations and training to become stronger, the death of what remained of his family affected him to the point that he couldn't handle being around normal society and instead lived in the mountains. 'July 3rd' Weeks after mastering Super Saiyan 3s power and reducing the power drain to manageable levels the world was attacked by a galactic parasite, its tough hide made it almost indestructible from the outside, causing Kaestos to let himself be swallowed and, after temporarily entering Super Saiyan 3 Grade 3, destroy it from the inside with a Super Explosive Wave. 'July 12th' A little over one week after the creature's defeat a group of androids are sent after Kaestos, who managed to defeat them despite their power draining auras hampering his efforts. He found the base that kept sending them, destroyed it, and helped to arrest the scientists there. 'September 20' Two months later Kaestos sensed the Demonic Trio of Towa, Mira, and Dabura. Upon being attacked by the three Kaestos used all his power in an attempt to defeat them but was beaten down and nearly killed. Kaestos was saved by Kibito Kai, who is the only known Supreme Kai of his universe, as he realized the danger the three demons posed to the universe, and that Kaestos was potentially the only one that could stop them. Kibito Kai's ancestor, the current Grand Supreme Kai, met with Kaestos and after performing a ritual for nearly 20 hours fully unlocked his potential. Kaestos was sent back and immediately turned the tables on the demons, even after Mira's power was augmented by the other two by briefly using some of his Ultimate Super Saiyan power. Before he could finish the three off Kaestos saw them kneel as Demigra, the Demon God, had broken free from his imprisonment due to their efforts. Kaestos briefly fought Demigra after fully transforming into his Ultimate Super Saiyan state, however, he was once again beaten and nearly killed. Thankfully the Supreme Kais lent their aid again and sent the spirits of his deceased comrades to give him their energy, with the Old Kai intentionally sending 5 Super Saiyans to allow Kaestos, the sixth, to enter the Saiyan God state and fight Demigra to a draw, eventually causing him to retreat. Kaestos exited the form and managed to retain the godly power, achieving a new base state he referred to as Beyond Saiyan God. He was later approached by Rum, the attendant, and martial arts master of Vod, who informed him that Demigra had been weaker than normal during their fight which allowed Kaesots' God Ki of 9 to match him, whereas Demigra should have had a God Ki of 15. He also mentioned that Kaestos held a God Ki of 3 in while he was in his Beyond Saiyan God state. Rum offered to mentor Kaestos and train him to use the new power properly, which was immediately taken up. 'Age 824' One year into his training Kaestos was informed by Rum that Zero was causing a ruckus in Hell. Kaestos was sent to deal with the threat and tested his new power, a God Ki of 5, and form, Super Saiyan God, against Zero's Ultimate Evolution. Zero found that even though this golden form augmented his power to a God Ki of 11 he couldn't defeat Kaestos, as while the Saiyan only had a God Ki of 10 his mastery of the form allowed him to outlast Zero. Kaestos defeated Zero and intended to destroy his soul, however, he was prevented from doing so by the deceased Z-Warriors and his parents, who talked him down. Rum appeared and promised to put Zero in an area of Hell that the Frost Demon would be unable to break free from, citing his reason for doing so was to keep Kaestos focused on his training. He later made peace with and found closure with the Z-Warriors, finally starting to move past the trauma he had experienced years earlier. 'Age 829' Kaestos completed his five years of training with Rum during this year and challenged Demigra, both finding that the other had trained and gained incredible power. Initially Kaestos entered Super Saiyan God 2 to challenge Demigra's full power, being evenly matched at a God Ki of 50; eventually, their fight escalated and caused Kaestos to enter Super Saiyan God 3 with Demigra responding with his own Demon God Dragon form. Their fight continued until both were exhausted, however, Kaestos prevailed due to the intervention of Rum, who took advantage of a weakened and distracted Demigra to injure him, allowing Kaestos to take advantage and badly damage his enemy. However, Demigra's own attempt to kill Kaestos, while severely weakened, did indeed hit his opponent and sent him hurtling through space and time. Events of the Universe-Z '5 Million Before Age' Kaestos appears after having been sent through time to the planet of the Supreme Kais, encountering Kid Buu and the Western Supreme Kai during their fight. While greatly injured and exhausted he is still capable enough to help drive off Kid Buu, but sadly the Kai is killed in the fight. Allie is "born" shortly afterward from the arm of Kid Buu, which was severed and rendered inert by a God Ki attack from Kaestos, along with the blood of the deceased Supreme Kai. Kaestos and Allie live together for roughly a week while he recovers and observes her behavior for any deceit, eventually, the only remaining Supreme Kai, the Eastern Supreme Kai, and his assistant Kibito discover the two. After a brief standoff, the Supreme Kai consented to Kaestos and Allie being left alone. 'Unknown Age(s)' Shortly after his appearance in the Universe-Z Kaestos became biologically immortal. Kaestos at some point becomes an honorary Supreme Kai, assisting the Eastern Supreme Kai in his duties. 'Vacation on Wagashi' Long before the destruction of Planet Vegeta Kaestos and Allie appear on Planet Wagashi, intending to spend a sort of vacation there with Kaestos checking in under the name Monaka, they encounter Beerus during their vacation who intends to destroy the planet. Allie attempts to stop Beerus however she is entirely outmatched and defeated by the God of Destruction, this action enrages Kaestos, who attacks Beerus with his full base power and gives him such incredible difficulty that at the end of their fight Beerus was unable to destroy the planet. At some point after this conflict Kaestos and Allie admitted their feelings of one another and married, and the legend of Monaka would later result in a Wagashi-seijin being named after the hero of legend. Due to many, many years of peace Kaestos became lax about his training regimen and his power dropped drastically while Allie's power increased a fair amount. By the time of Age 700 the formerly insane levels of power Kaestos had degraded to the point that he was incapable of using his God Ki at all and his normal Ki in Ultimate Super Saiyan was only twice that of Super Saiyan Vegeto. 'Age 737' Planet Vegeta is destroyed by Freeza, resulting in only a handful of Saiyans surviving with the one who would be named Goku among the few, with Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Broly, Paragus, Tarble, and Turles being the last of their race. 'Age 762' Prime Zero is born, however, his family was killed by King Cold shortly before the events on Namek occur with the orphaned Frost Demon being sent to an Orphanage on another planet. The conflicts on Namek occur and Goku enters Super Saiyan in order to kill Freeza in revenge for his best friend Krillin. From his home Kaestos senses another Super Saiyan come into existence and plans to look for him. 'Age 763' While searching for the new Super Saiyan Kaestos comes across the planet Zero was sent to, and after a brief moment of considering to eliminate the potential threat, he instead takes the innocent Frost Demon as his own, planning to raise Zero as his son. 'Age 764' Kaestos discovers where the Super Saiyan originates from and heads to Earth, suppressing the majority of his power before appearing after Future Trunks did, during the wait for Goku, meeting the Z-Warriors shortly before Goku landed. 'Age 764-767 The Z-Warriors train to prepare for their fight against the Androids, Kaestos routinely appears and disappears during the three year long training with them. 'Age 767' 'May 12' Android #19 and #20 appear and are confronted by the Z-Warriors. Goku is afflicted with the Heart Virus during the fight and is defeated by Android 19. Vegeta appears and transforms into a Super Saiyan, defeating Android #19 with ease and chasing after Android #20. The other Z-Warriors follow him and Android 20 later sneaks up Piccolo, who easily overwhelms the Android. Future Trunks also returns to help. Android #20 once again escapes and activates Android #17 and #18, who go against his orders and activate Android #16 before killing Dr. Gero. Vegeta goes after the newly awoken Androids and fights #18 but is easily defeated by her. Future Trunks attempts to intervene but is taken out by Android #17 along with all other Z-Warriors. Kaestos appears during this and fights against Android #17 and #18, holding his own. Android #16 states he is restraining his power against them and Kaestos confirms this, saying his only intention is to stop them from killing the Z-Warriors. The Androids leave after claiming their only goal is to kill Goku, not the others, and the Z-Warriors retreat to lick their wounds and prepare for the inevitable rematch against them. Piccolo goes to the Lookout and later fuses with Kami, he finds out about Cell and his plans but is unable to kill the future bio-android due to him using Solar Flare to escape. A few of the Z-Warriors go and chase Cell while Piccolo goes to find the Androids, intent to destroy them before Cell can absorb them. 'May 15' Goku overcomes the Heart Virus with the future medicine and later finds Vegeta, telling him about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta and Future Trunks go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train for one day outside, one year inside. 'May 16' Piccolo locates the Androids with Piccolo attempting to destroy Android #17, however, Cell finds them and briefly fights against Android #16 before managing to absorb #17 and achieving a Semi-Perfect form. Android #18 and #16 run and hide out in an Arcapalago with Semi-Perfect Cell chasing them. Vegeta and Trunks leave the Time Chamber and confront Semi-Perfect Cell, Vegeta uses 2nd Grade Super Saiyan and dominates the fight against Cell, but lets him absorb #18 to present a greater challenge. Perfect Cell easily defeats Vegeta despite him using the Final Flash and fights 3rd Grade Super Saiyan Future Trunks, defeating him due to being faster. 'May 17' Cell announces his intention to have a battle royale for the fate of the world called the "Cell Games" in one week. Gohan and Goku exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo enters it. 'May 18' Piccolo exits the Chamber, Vegeta enters again without Trunks this time. Gohan turns eleven. 'May 19' Vegeta exits the Chamber, Future Trunks enters it again. Dende becomes the Guardian of Earth. Cell destroys the army sent to attack him with ease. 'May 20' Future Trunks exits the Hyperoblic Time Chamber, Kaestos enters it. 'May 21' A galaxy is gradually , Goku visits it and notices the energy just left. Paragus appears and takes the Z-Warriors including Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Oolong to "New Vegeta", showing them around. Goku appears and encounters Broly, noticing something wrong with the other Saiyan and is later attacked by him during the night. 'May 22' Broly is outed and enters a Legendary Super Saiyan state, outmatching Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo but is eventually killed when they transfer their full power to Goku. Kaestos exits the Time Chamber after spending two days/years inside, shortly after Broly was defeated. 'May 26' Cell Games begin, Goku eventually forfeits to Cell after realizing he can't win and has Gohan fight him. Gohan tells Cell that when absolutely furious he gains incredible power, and to wake that power up Cell creates multiple Cell Jrs to torment the Z-Warriors. Android #16 is destroyed by Cell, prompting Gohan to go Super Saiyan 2 and destroy the Cell Jrs and decimate Cell himself until he spits up Android #18 and reverts to his Semi-Perfect form. Cell attempts to detonate himself to blow up the Earth but is prevented from doing so by Goku. Cell survives the explosion and returns in a Super Perfect Form, killing Future Trunks. Gohan's arm is damaged and his power is halved while saving Vegeta from Cell. Super Perfect Cell is defeated by a Father-Son Kamehameha from Gohan and Goku's Spirit, Vegeta and Kaestos pushing him off guard and allowing Gohan to destroy Cell entirely. 'Between Age 767 and 774' 'Age 767, October' Kaestos teaches Gohan the Instant Transmission technique, allowing Gohan, Chi-Chi, and the baby Goten to visit Goku one hour per every two days. Gohan is kept in shape by Kaestos, who randomly appeared to spar with him, Gohan learns that Kaestos could've defeated Cell when reveals that he has never gone Super Saiyan since he met them. Gohan turns SS2 and attacks him in rage but Kaestos enters Super Saiyan, his raw power forcing Gohan to his knees. Kaestos says that Goku knew about his power but asked him to not defeat Cell for them as the world's inhabitants needed to be capable of defending it, not people like him who didn't actually live there. Gohan eventually forgives Kaestos and the two become mentor and student. Kaestos leaves to be more active in Zero's life while he is growing up but tells Gohan to visit anytime he wants. 'Age 767, December' The Space Pirate Bojack and his minions attack Earth, facing off against the Z-Warriors with all the minions dying to Future Trunks, Gohan, and Bojack himself. Goku breaks Afterlife law by teleporting to his son in his time of need. 'Age 768' Android #18 and Krillin get married, having Marron afterward. Android #17 begins studying to become a teacher. 'Age 770' Vegeta attains Super Saiyan 2. 'Age 773' Gohan begins attending Orange Star Highschool and completes his First Year. Kaestos and Allie's adoptive son Zero begins training with them. 'Age 774''' Goku gets one day to be among the living for the new World Tournament, Kaesots also leaves to spend some time with his friends. Category:Timeline Category:Kaestal